My Lovely Valentine
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Ten surprises Jack with a Valentine's Day celebratory dinner, and things go a bit further than Jack ever expected.


silvermoon07: My Lovely Valentine (Ten/Jack) [NC-17]

Title: My Lovely Valentine

Author: silvermoon07

Challenge: Love

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Ten/Jack

Spoilers/Warnings: strong adult situations, Slash, Explicit Sex, fluff. Alternate Universe - Time Line set a while after Last of the Time Lords, where Jack accepted the Doctor's offer to travel with him. They became lovers and have been traveling together for a while.

Summary: Ten surprises Jack with a Valentine's Day celebratory dinner, and things go a bit further than Jack ever expected.

The Doctor asked Jack to perform some maintenance on the TARDIS, and left him inside the console room for an hour, and he had made the excuse that he was going to tidy up some of the other rooms on the TARDIS that hadn't been touched in ages so that Jack wouldn't get suspicious. He wanted to surprise Jack on Valentine's Day, because he knew it was a human holiday that all lovers celebrated in a special way, so he cooked a special supper made of fish, wild rice, and asparagus just for the occasion.

The Doctor set aside a different room on the TARDIS for their supper, one that had a large fireplace, a medium-sized Kaden Wood table with comfortable wing-back chairs, and a few comfortable velvet settees and arm chairs strewn all around the room. He decided that he would use the Planetarium Room for the special occasion, and after he cooked their food, he made his way down the corridor and quickly decorated the room just for their lovely Valentine's Day supper. He set the table with a red table cover, and on top he used the long, red taper candles, and placed a dozen red roses in a purple vase and then set it in the middle of the table. The TARDIS provided the special bone china and Gallifreyan silverware, decorated with the seal of Rassilon on the bottom, the red linen napkins, and the long-stemmed crystal glasses filled with the Fifty-First Century Burgundy wine he had kept from their trip to the Planet of Barcelona. There was something else he did for Jack, and he hoped that this special gift would take his lover's breath away when he saw it.

Instead of this room having the normal coral roundels and high ceilings the rest of the TARDIS rooms contained, the Planetarium Room had the large special domed shaped projection screen on top of the ceiling. He could use the controls at the back of the room and bring up any of the many constellations and from space that he chose. On this special night, he put on display the constellation of stars, space and all of the different celestial objects that made up the area outside of Jack's home planet of the Boeshane Peninsula in the Fifty-First Century.

He made sure he had everything all set up and ready for when Jack was finished with the maintenance in the console room. He told Jack earlier to go to their bedroom when he was finished so he could get cleaned up and into the special suit he laid out for him on their bed. He dressed himself in his black tuxedo and black Converse trainers and waited for his lover to join him by the door to the special room, and true to his words, he watched as Jack came sauntering around the bend dressed in his black suit with the fancy black boots he had bought for him that past Christmas. They traveled to a bazaar planet and bought each others gifts, and the boots were made of special leather from the Planet Majorrikka, which was a future human colony planet that was the sister planet to Barcelona. So he knew they were made of the highest quality materials.

Jack followed the Doctor's instructions to the letter, and he had tried really hard to get the secret out of the TARDIS herself as to what the Time Lord really had planned for them that night. He didn't believe the Doctor's story for one bit about him going to fix up disused rooms on the TARDIS, but of course she was always more loyal to her Time Lord, and she didn't give up any information no matter how many times he stroked her and spoke lovingly to her.

After about a half an hour of trying, Jack had given up and just performed the maintenance work, and he knew she needed it anyway, so he was just happy to help the Doctor with it. When he finished the maintenance he made his way quickly to their shared bedroom, ran into the shower and got all cleaned up and then scrubbed up, shaved and put on the black suit, white shirt and black bowtie, and finally the beautiful Majorikkan leather boots the Doctor had given to him for his special Christmas present. He made his way down the corridor from their bedroom to where the Doctor had asked him to meet him not an hour ago, and he had said the TARDIS would get him there.

Jack finally rounded the corner and gasped and then smiled cheekily at the Doctor standing there in his gorgeous tight black tuxedo, and of course he had on his black Converse. He whistled loudly and waggled his eyebrows up and down at his lover as he walked toward him and wrapped his arms around his gorgeous thin waist, 'Mm, why hello there, sexy, fancy meeting you here in this corridor.'

'Hello, Jack, yes, right, well, that's, that's, yes, it's nice to see you too; and well, you're not so bad yourself,' the Doctor said, as he stumbled over his words, blushed and ran his fingers through his tawny hair in embarrassment. He smiled at Jack as he wrapped his own arms around the back of his neck and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

'Thanks, Doc,' Jack said, as he chuckled in amusement at the Doctor's blushing and moved their bodies closer together. He wrapped his arms tighter around the Doctor's slim waist as he kissed his lips and murmured softly against them, 'and now, can you please tell me why we are standing outside that really ornately decorated door? I have to ask you, is that that symbol from your Planet, that Rassilon thing-a-ma-bob that seems to be on almost every door on the TARDIS?' Jack said as he carded his fingers through the Doctor's hair and kissed him on his forehead.

'In answer to your first question, I have a special surprise planned for you just beyond this ornately decorated door; and in answer to your second question, yes, that is the Seal of Rassilon, Jack, it's the symbol that is on every door here on the TARDIS. How very perceptive of you,' the Doctor remarked. He kissed the tip of Jack's nose, and grinned geekily at him, before he slid his hands down his arms and gripped his hands with his own. He entwined their fingers together and moved them backwards towards the closed door of the Planetarium Room, and to his relief, the TARDIS opened the door for him so he wouldn't have to at that moment.

'I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes now, Jack. The very special surprise I have planned for you inside this room will hopefully take your breath away,' the Doctor said, as he kept his hold on Jack's hands and walked them backwards into the room, 'and then later on, I will take your breath away.'

'Mm, I love it when you're all mysterious, Doc, it makes you even sexier than you normally are,' Jack murmured, as he kissed the Doctor's lips and chuckled when the Doctor's body shuddered from the intimate contact, 'but since you seem to have this all planned out, just like I knew you somehow did, I will do as you ask.'

The Doctor smiled when Jack closed his eyes and he moved their bodies inside the room, and then guided him to the middle where his lover would see everything, 'All right, Jack, you can open your eyes now.'

Jack smiled and quickly opened his eyes, and as he stared around the very large room, he could see that it was the Planetarium Room, and that it was indeed decorated for a very special occasion, 'Oh, Doctor, this is, this is amazing, you, you did this for me?'

'Mm, course I did, Jack, why wouldn't I? I know how special the human holiday of St. Valentine's Day is. I mean, it's a holiday for lovers, and since we have been lovers now for quite a while, I just thought I would treat you to something that would make you happy,' the Doctor said, as he leaned forward and pressed another soft kiss on Jack's lips, 'but there is more, a lot more, and I hope you will like this bit, erm, if you look up at the ceiling you will see something so beautiful and breathtaking.'

'Oh yeah, what's up there, eh, Doctor?' Jack asked. He smiled warmly at the Doctor and then turned his face up towards the ceiling, and he gasped loudly when he saw the exact replica of the stars and space from around his home planet, 'Oh, Doctor, by the Goddess, that's, that's just incredibly stunning and definitely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Oh, how I miss seeing those stars and constellations of my home planet, thank you, this means the world to me, well, the Universe, actually. You, you are just brilliant, d'you know that, Doc?'

'Oh, stop it now, you're really embarrassing me with all of these compliments, Jack,' the Doctor remarked. He scrubbed his face with his hands and ran them through his tawny hair as his face blushed again, 'I did this for just for you. After we enjoy our supper than we can sit on one of those settees and stare up at the stars for a while, and then we can lie in front of the fire and enjoy…other things.'

'Mm, you mean sex, don't you, Doctor? It's all right, you can say it, you know, we have been lovers for quite a while now. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, even though you really are cute when you blush like that, and I love you to bits,' Jack teased, as he caressed the Doctor's bottom pouty lip with his fingers and laughed when he blushed again.

'Yes, right, of course, that's, that's, well, that's brilliant, Jack, yes, and thank you. Well, for not making me say it,' the Doctor stumbled over his words, as he blinked at Jack and sighed in embarrassment from his lover's bawdy words, 'but, you're right, and I do love you too, Jack, I really do.'

'I know you do, Doc. Why else would you have gone through all of this if you didn't love me? I appreciate all of it, it's wonderful and brilliant, and so are you,' Jack added, as he kissed the Doctor's soft lips one more time and winked at him.

'Good, that's, that's good, I'm glad you like it,' the Doctor remarked, as he shook his head and smiled warmly at Jack, and then he moved them towards the table where their food and wine were laid out for them, 'so, come on then, let's sit down here at the table and eat this food I cooked. I don't want it getting cold on us, nothing worse than eating cold fish, well, unless it's Sushi, and then it's perfectly fine to eat it cold-and raw-oh, blimey, I'm babbling again. I'm sorry, Jack, please come with me now.'

'Sure, Doc, just lead the way, and I'll follow right behind you…and stare at your sexy small behind,' Jack remarked, as he winked bawdily at the Doctor and laughed again at his shocked expression, 'Oh, come on now, you know very well that I love your sexy tight arse, Doctor, it's the best arse in the entire Universe.'

'Oi, Jack, stop it, don't be so crass! Oh, blimey, I'll just never live this one down at all, will I?' the Doctor exclaimed, as he pointed his finger at Jack and rolled his eyes at him, 'but again, thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you like it so much. Well, I know how much you like it, because you're always pounding it into the mattress of our bed-'

'Oh, ho, ho, now who is being crass, eh Doctor?' Jack teased again. He reached forward and squeezed the Doctor's arse with both his hands and chuckled when the Doctor's eyes widened and he yelped from the sudden action, 'but you're right, you know, Doc. I do love your gorgeous tight arse, and my favorite past time is definitely pounding it into the mattress of our king-sized bed.'

'Oh, come on now, Jack, stop it already, our food is going to get cold if we don't sit down and eat it now,' the Doctor grumbled, but smiled sweetly and kissed Jack's lips, before he winked bawdily and pulled him towards the finely decorated table.

'Sure, Doctor, whatever you say, my sexy Time Lord. I will gladly follow you anywhere you will take me,' Jack remarked, and he gripped the Doctor's hands in his own as he walked them backwards towards the table. He still had not really concentrated on the table yet, because he had been too busy gushing over the Planetarium scene of his own planet's star field on top of the ceiling.

When the Doctor finally got him to move to the table he had set for them, he smiled at the Time Lord when he saw the layout of it all, 'Wow, Doctor, this is pretty amazing. I'm amazed at how you did all of this in just a few short hours,' Jack said, as he wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist and kissed him passionately for several minutes.

The Doctor squeaked at first when Jack suddenly kissed him, but then he sighed and wrapped his hands around the back of Jack's neck and opened his mouth to receive his lover's soft, slid tongue against his own. He moaned loudly into Jack's mouth and moved his hands down his lover's strong back, and pressed them hard against his arse, as he grinded their groins together. He could feel the large bulge of Jack's cock as it pressed against his own through the fabric of their trousers, and he knew then that he was just as turned on as he was.

Jack gasped around the Doctor's passionate kiss, and groaned when he felt his beautiful long-fingered hands squeezing his arse, but when he pressed their hard cocks together that really sent his head reeling with so much pent up lust and euphoria. It took all of his human will power not to just throw the things on top of the table to the floor and shag the Doctor's gorgeous tight arse right then and there. He knew that they had to stop kissing each other now, like the Doctor had said before, their food was going to get to cold to eat, but how could stop kissing this gorgeous Time Lord he had locked inside his arms now. Once again, it took all of his human will power and he reluctantly broke their heated kiss, making them both gasp loudly.

'Oh, Doctor, you are by far the pretties and sexiest being I have ever laid my eyes on. I would love nothing more than to stand here and snog your face off, but we really should eat that food now,' Jack said, as he gripped the Doctor's hands in his own and kissed each of them in turn.

'Yes, well, right, yes, that's, that's, thank you, Jack, and you, well, you are sexier and handsome, and I love you to bits. Oh, blimey, there I go again, I just can't shut this gob of mine up for a second,' the Doctor stammered over his words again and he blushed so adorably. He stared down towards the white carpeting for a moment to try to hide his embarrassment again, and gasped when Jack suddenly moved his right hand beneath his chin and he raised it again.

'Aw, have I embarrassed you once again, Doc? I'm sorry, but I can't help myself, you are so beautiful,' Jack remarked. He leaned forward and kissed the Doctor's forehead and then his lips again, and then winked at him when he blinked his big brown puppy dog eyes at him.

'Thank you again, Jack, and now, let's just sit down and eat our supper that I made for us, yeah?' the Doctor asked, as he gently yanked on Jack's hands and pulled him towards the table. Once there he released his hands and pulled out his chair so he could sit down, and smiled geekily at him as he pushed the chair in again. He kissed the top of his head and giggled like a Time Tot at the Academy as he threw himself down onto his own chair on the opposite side of the table.

'Oh, Doc, I just love seeing you like this, it really makes me happy you know, especially after everything we've been through lately,' Jack added, as he stared at the Doctor with love in his eyes. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned on his hands as he watched the Doctor place his red linen napkin over his lap and lifted his fork and knife to begin eating the food on his plate. He smiled once again at how beautiful and sexy his Time Lord was, and how happy he was that the Doctor was all his and he was so pleased with the evening so far.

'Oi, Jack, stop it, even your thoughts are embarrassing me,' the Doctor moaned, as he stared at Jack with a sheepish grin, 'and please get your elbows off the table, do you not have any manners?'

'Oh, right, of course, sorry, Doc. I didn't mean for my thoughts to embarrass you too. I keep forgetting that you can read my mind,' Jack fussed, as he quickly removed his elbows and placed his own linen napkin in his lap and took up his own fork and knife to start eating.

'Hmm, well, that's all right, Jack Harkness, just please stop embarrassing me with all of these compliments? You're really giving me a swelled head with them, you know,' the Doctor retorted, and realised that he had just said something that would provoke Jack and his innuendoes at full throttle. He groaned and rolled his eyes when Jack chuckled softly and winked playfully at him.

'Well, Doc, I think I already felt your swelled head when you were kissing me, so I have to think that you are really rather enjoying my compliments,' Jack teased again, as he reached across the table with his free hand and caressed the Doctor's right cheek with the backs of his fingers.

'Oh, blimey, I really walked right into that one, didn't I, Captain Innuendo?' The Doctor groaned, as he sighed miserably, but still leaned his face against Jack's caressing hand and mewled softly. He placed his fork down on the table and smiled when Jack suddenly followed his lead.

'Yep, that's me, I'm proud of it, and you definitely walked right into that one, so it gives me the perfect razzing rights. You are absolutely cute and adorable, just like a little puppy, Doctor,' Jack remarked, as he leaned forward and kissed the Doctor's soft lips again. He hummed at the sweet honey taste he always found there.

The Doctor just laughed softly as he pressed another heated kiss on Jack's lips, and moaned when their tongues danced so deliciously for several minutes once again. He was the one to end the kiss this time, as he carded his fingers through Jack's hair again and leaned their foreheads together, 'mm, you certainly are the perfect kisser, aren't you, Captain?'

'Yep, that's another thing I'm good at, Doc, oh, but you already know all of the things I am good at. Come on now, let's eat, this food smells positively brilliant, and I need to sink my teeth into it, and then afterwards I can sink my teeth into your soft skin.' Jack laughed bawdily as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively up and down at the Doctor and smiled when he yelped loudly.

'Oh, Jack, you are just insatiable, aren't you?' the Doctor retorted, as he rolled his eyes and batted Jack on his arm and then pushed him playfully back against his chair, 'and to be honest, I am looking forward to spending some quality time on the settee gazing up at that beautiful star field that was your home planet, Jacky boy. Well, that and the…other things we will get up to.'

Jack just laughed again and shook his head in amusement when the Doctor blushed again, and then picked up his fork and knife again, and motioned for his lover to do the same. He chuckled when he did and then they both started to eat the meal the Doctor prepared for them, 'Mm, hey Doc, this food is really delicious, the salmon is perfectly cooked to the right temperature.'

'Thanks, Jack, I wanted this meal to be just as perfect as everything else inside this room,' the Doctor remarked, as he took a bite of his own salmon and hummed at the flakiness of it, 'so, tell me, Jack, did you finish all of the maintenance inside the console room tonight?'

'Yes, I did, Doctor, and she is really very pleased with everything I did. I gave her a complete overhaul of the Directional Unit and cleaned out the extra gunk inside the casings where the Zeiton Crystals are housed. She did shock me a couple of times when I tried to tweak her Transducer Cells though. I tried to tell her that it would make traveling through light speed much quicker, but she insisted that they didn't need to be touched,' Jack explained, as he ate some of the wild rice with the asparagus and sipped his glass of Burgundy Barcelonan wine.

'Oh, right, sorry about that, Jack, she gets a little touchy when she doesn't want you to touch certain parts or areas of her,' the Doctor apologized, as he took a large sip of his own glass of wine. He smiled comfortingly at Jack and patted and then squeezed his hand, 'oh, blimey, she does it to me all the time, and if she told you that the Transducer Cells didn't need to be tweaked, then it's best not to argue with her. So tell me, Jack, d'you like the wine, Jack? It's from Barcelona, you remember the last time we were there and visited with Mistress Cathay and her lot?'

'Hey, don't worry about apologizing for the TARDIS, Doc. I should know better than to try and do something that she didn't want me to. Mm, yeah, I thought this wine tasted familiar, Doc, and how could I forget that trip, hmm? Mistress Cathay was flirting with the two of us all evening long, and her son Alonso kept apologizing,' Jack remarked, as they both ate more of their food. They both enjoyed their quiet conversation and just being together on their special celebration.

'Yep, that's right, I had forgotten all about that, Jack. We did a good job of rebuffing her advances though, and she finally gave up when she realised we were together. She was really quite insatiable that night, but then again, she is a Fifty-First Century Human, eh?' the Doctor teased, as he winked playfully at Jack and chuckled at his mock shocked expression.

'Oh, touché, Doctor, thanks for that, but you're right, us future humans are way past the close-mindedness of the Twenty-First Century Human,' Jack retorted, as he smiled cheekily at his lover. He leaned forward again and pressed another sweet, soft kiss to the Doctor's lips, 'I may be forward, Doc, but you love it, especially when I take over things in the bedroom.'

'Yes, Jack, I do know that very well, my bawdy Captain. I will say that you are a brilliant lover, and I'm just glad that you agreed to travel with me in the first place. We have had a few harrowing adventures, though, yeah?' the Doctor teased Jack, as he put down his fork and knife and leaned forward in his chair and carded his fingers through Jack's hair again. He lifted up their glasses and handed Jack his as they both took sips of the sweet tasting wine.

'Yes, we most certainly have, Doctor, who can ever forget that time we landed on that planet Orencinea and found those crazy humans playing that demented Human Hunting Game,' Jack retorted, as he remembered the horrible trauma they went through during that trip.

'To be honest with you, Jack, I really didn't think we would get out of that one at all, especially after they shot me in my leg with that poison arrow,' the Doctor said, as he sighed heavily and took a large sip of his drink to calm his nerves when the terrible memories of that day popped into his mind.

'Well, we did, Doctor, and that was only because you were brilliant and stood up to those rogues. You still gave them the chance to leave and showed them how wrong they were for their choices,' Jack added warily. He leaned forward and gripped the Doctor's free hand, and then brought it to his mouth as he pressed a kiss to the open palm.

'Thank Rassilon all of our trips weren't that harrowing though. Remember when we visited that old haunted house and saved those aliens? We sent them back to their home planet after I performed some jiggery pokery on their broken down space ship, eh?' the Doctor quipped, as he smiled warmly at Jack and kissed his hand in return. He moved his free hand to Jack's cheek and caressed it tenderly with his long fingers, then smiled when he felt Jack's body shudder.

'Oh, listen to us, why are we bringing up all these sad memories, Doctor. This is supposed to be a day for celebrating love. So let's just forget about those times for now and just enjoy each other's company,' Jack remarked, as he quickly placed the Doctor's glass of wine on the table and pulled him onto his lap, 'mm, how about all of those sexy times we shared together, like the time you showed me how your screwdriver could be a bit more sonic. Now that was a really fun evening, eh Doc?'

The Doctor squeaked loudly when Jack pulled him onto his lap and then laughed when Jack wrapped his arms around his squirming body to stop him from falling to the carpeting, 'How could I forget that night, Jack Harkness. If I remember correctly, you got your own back on me and used that laser spanner that you re-worked for pleasure, hmm?'

'Oh, ho, ho, yes, that was another deliciously sexy and brilliant evening, Doctor. I had you writhing and begging me to shag your gorgeous tight arse, which really is music to my ears,' Jack teased, as he moved his hands beneath the Doctor's arse and squeezed the small muscular cheeks.

The Doctor suddenly grinned smugly at Jack as he wriggled his arse against his hands and pushed back really hard against his groin, 'Mm, you are a naughty one, aren't you, Jack?'

'Well, no naughtier than you are, Doctor. I'm not the one wriggling his sexy arse against me,' Jack teased, as he removed his hands from beneath the Doctor's wriggling arse and laughed when instead of his hands, the Time Lord's arse made direct contact with his now hard cock.

'Oi, Jack, you are absolutely insatiable, and very cheeky, that was even naughtier than squeezing my arse,' the Doctor huffed, as he pouted so adorably and his bottom lip jutted out so sweetly.

'Yep, that's me, the naughty human, but you're no innocent Time Lord yourself, my sexy Doctor,' Jack said, as he pushed his hard trouser covered cock against the Doctor's own tuxedo trouser covered arse.

'Oi, Jack, you watch your potty mouth, eh? I am completely innocent, it's you who brings out the beast in me,' the Doctor retorted, as he stared at Jack with a mock shocked face, but then giggled like a Time Tot again, 'oh, blimey, I think, well, I think we should, we should refill our wine glasses and go and sit on the settee by the fire where we can sit and gaze upon the star field on the ceiling, eh?'

'Sure, Doc, whatever you say, but first you'll have to remove this gorgeous arse of yours from my lap so we can stand up and walk to the said settee, yeah?' Jack teased once again, as he bounced the Doctor's slim body up and down on his lap and laughed playfully at his lover's mortified expression.

'Yes, course I will, Jack Harkness, but you'll also have to let me go. You still have your bloody arms wrapped around my waist, you know. Two can play at this wicked little game, eh?' the Doctor said, as he stuck his pink tongue out at Jack and continued to bounce up and down in his lover's lap just to tease him even more.

'Mm, you just wait until I have you all sprawled out on that settee, young man. I will not only shag this gorgeous arse of yours, but I will spank it!' Jack added. He grinned quite mischievously at the Doctor and stuck his own tongue out in defiance, and then tousled the Doctor's tawny hair playfully.

'Oh, we will see about that, Captain. Young man, my arse, I am much older than you, even though you are immortal, so we will just see who spanks whom, yeah?' the Doctor shot back his quick and clever retort, as he stood up from Jack's lap and pulled his lover up beside him.

Jack didn't say anything to the Doctor's teasing taunts this time, but he remembered the time he gave the Doctor his own birthday spanking, or his loom day as the Time Lords called it, and it brought a smile to his lips. He just shook his head and smiled warmly at the Doctor, as he reached for the bottle of wine and their two crystal glasses. He was always surprised by the Doctor's superior Time Lord Strength, well, forgot about it was more like. That is until he was at the brunt of it, and so he gave in this time and just let his lover lead them towards the settee.

The Doctor laughed gleefully as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and danced them around in a circle. He was feeling giddy and so happy and at this moment, so in love with Jack, and even though it was something that was hard for him to admit in the past, right now he felt that he could definitely admit the very thing he was afraid of. He smiled warmly at his lover and when they approached the settee in front of the blazing fire in the middle of the room. He was careful not to knock the bottle of wine or the crystal glasses out of Jack's hands as he sat them both down on the comfortable cushions.

Jack smiled at the Doctor as he pressed a kiss to the side of his head and then handed the crystal glasses him so he could pour them two full glasses of wine and them placed the bottle of the floor beside the settee. He leaned against the Doctor's slim body and then he wrapped his free arm around the Doctor's slim waist and pulled him closer, 'There we are now, Doctor, just the two of us sitting here on this very comfortable settee, sipping our wine. This is just the perfect ending to the most perfect evening.'

'Mm, isn't it just, Jack, and now we can just gaze up at the wondrous sight on the ceiling here and see where things go, yeah?' the Doctor remarked, as he nuzzled his face against Jack's neck and sighed softly. They took large sips of their red wine, and then the Doctor placed their glasses on the floor on his side of the settee. He quickly wrapped both of his arms around Jack's waist and then they both craned their necks over the back of the settee and gazed up at the star field of Jack's planet moving across the ceiling.

'This is definitely breathtakingly beautiful, Doctor. I still can't get over how you did all of this just for me. I love you, you gorgeous Time Lord, thank you so much for this lovely Valentine's Day surprise,' Jack murmured softly, as he kissed the top of the Doctor's tawny-haired head and watched as a large cluster of stars moved quickly over the ceiling.

'You're welcome, Jack, it's my main thing, to please you and make you happy, because you know you do the same thing for me. I love you too, it's easier for me to admit that now that we've been together for so long-oh-look at that, Jack. That's not a cluster of stars, that's a falling star, quick make a wish right now, it's just good luck,' the Doctor mused, as he raised his right arm and pointed with his index finger. He quickly closed his eyes and knew Jack had done the same thing, and he made sure to make the wish for the two of them to be together forever.

Jack smiled and squeezed the Doctor's body against his as he closed his eyes and, unbeknownst to the Doctor at that moment, made the same exact wish. He opened his eyes after a few minutes of just holding the Doctor in his arms, and found him staring at him, 'What? What is it, Doctor, why are you staring at me like that?'

'What did you wish for, Jack? It's all right to tell me it's not bad luck, you know. I'm a Time Lord and I can still make that wish come true for you no matter what,' the Doctor remarked, as he pressed a soft kiss to Jack's lips and giggled at his shocked expression.

'Yes, I know that you can, Doc, but I would ask the same question of you. What was your wish?' Jack quizzed, as he kissed the Doctor on his nose and then on his pretty bottom pouty lip.

'Oi, that's not fair, Jack Harkness, I asked you first. You will just have to tell me what your wish was,' the Doctor retorted, as he pouted at Jack and squirmed against his body like an adorable little puppy.

'Oh, Doctor, you are just the cutest thing ever, all right, I'll tell you what my wish was. I wished for us to be together forever,' Jack answered, as he squeezed the Doctor's body closer against his and hummed when he settled down against him. He could feel his double hearts beating fast and knew that he had excited him and that in turn made him feel just as elated.

'Well, it just so happens that I can give you that, Captain Jack Harkness, and we both know that you are the only human who can give me that in return, because of your immortality. So I would say that we are both even, because I wished for the same exact thing-oh blimey, there I go again, babbling on…' The Doctor's words trailed off as he closed his eyes and pressed soft kisses against Jack's neck and up to the back of his ear.

'Yes, we certainly can do that for each other, Doctor, now shut up and come here. I want to snog that sexy mouth of yours again,' Jack said, as he moved the fingers of his right hand beneath the Doctor's chin and lifted it up. He pressed a soft, slow, passionate kiss on those pretty pink lips of his, and moaned loudly as the Doctor's mouth opened to let his tongue slide against his own. He shifted their bodies so he had the Doctor's slim body pressed against the back of the settee and deepened their kiss.

The Doctor whimpered and yelped around Jack's kiss when his body was suddenly pressed against the cushions. He wrapped his arms around the back of Jack's neck and his long legs around his waist as he pulled his lover down on top of him and moved his own tongue harder and more insistently against Jack's. He kicked off his black Converse trainers and laughed around the kiss as they fell to the carpeting in a soft thump.

Jack groaned around their kiss and in ended it for a moment as he quickly took advantage of the situation that he now had the Doctor in. He put his hands to work as he removed the Doctor's bowtie, he tossed it over the back of the settee, and then his deft hands made even quicker work of the Doctor's jacket, when he unbuttoned it and slid the soft fabric impatiently against the Doctor's sides. He moved his hands in between their bodies and unbuttoned the Doctor's crisp white shirt and that too he opened and moved the fabric against his sides. He knew it would be harder for him to get the Doctor's trousers off, but he smiled when the Doctor simply lifted his hips up off the cushions and allowed him to unbutton, unzip and then slide down his gorgeous slim hips and off as they too joined his bowtie over the back of the settee. He stared down at his half-naked lover and moved his mouth down over that gorgeous long neck, and he trailed kisses up his neck to the back of his ear and then over to his collarbone.

The Doctor moaned and pushed Jack up off his body so he could throw off his shirt and jacket in his haste to be naked for his lover. The last item of clothing to be removed were his dark blue pants, but he would let Jack have that special honour, as he put his own slim-fingered hands to work and made quick work of removing all of Jack's clothing and his shoes. He left him sitting in his own pair of black pants as he stared at his lover in awe of how handsome he was.

'Mm, d'you like what you see here, Doc? I take it you do what with that hungry look you have in your eyes,' Jack teased, as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist. He rutted their pants covered cocks together and before his Time Lord could answer his questions, he pressed another insistent kiss to those pretty pink and already swollen lips.

The Doctor mewled and whimpered around Jack's bruising kiss and he moaned when he rubbed their confined cocks together. He moved his hands down Jack's naked back, caressing his soft skin tenderly, and placed them just above the waistband of his pants, and as he pushed his slim hips up off the cushions he cupped his arse cheeks with his hands. He broke their passionate kiss again and lay panting and gasping beneath Jack as he whispered heatedly to him, 'Jack, I need you now, I can't wait any longer. I need you to take me right here and now?'

'Yes, my beautiful Doctor, I need to have you too, but I want to make love to you, show you how much I care about you, so please try to be patient with me,' Jack teased again, and chuckled at the intense glare he received from his Time Lord. He moved his hands between their bodies and caressed the Doctor's pants covered and very hard cock in a teasing manner that only earned him another glare.

'No, Jack, I will not be patient, I need you to take me now, don't make me say it again,' the Doctor warned, as he pulled Jack down into his own bruising and intense kiss that nearly took the Immortal's breath away. When their lips parted once again, he grinned wickedly up at Jack and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, 'come on, Jack, you've got yourself a nearly naked armful of a horny Time Lord begging you? Please don't keep him waiting any longer?'

'Mm, you do beg me so prettily, Doc, and how can I resist such a sexy plea? A naked armful of a horny Time Lord indeed, and you're wish is my command,' Jack said, as he moved his right arm down towards his discarded trousers on the carpeting and reached inside his pocket for the tube of lubricant. He made quick work of preparing the Doctor and then his own hard cock, and once he was finished, he wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist and slid his painfully hard cock deep inside the Doctor's arse. He sighed loudly and pressed soft kisses to the Doctor's neck and nibbled on his collarbone with his teeth as he started thrusting faster and harder inside his lover.

The Doctor cried out and wrapped his legs tighter around Jack's waist and his hands around the back of his neck, as he pushed his hips up off the cushions to meet Jack's punishing thrusts. He groaned when he felt Jack's hand as it moved between their writhing bodies and he gripped his own achingly hard cock.

Jack moaned when the Doctor pushed those sexy slim hips up harder and faster from the cushions and his sharp hip bones slammed up against his pelvis, it only made him thrust faster inside the Doctor's tight clenching arse. He closed his eyes for a moment as he wrapped his hand around the Doctor's straining cock and pumped it time to his thrusts. He could feel his lover's twin hearts racing madly against his chest as his own single human heart beat a mad tattoo against the Doctor's, and he panted and moaned from their exertions. He knew they were both very close to having their orgasms, having been away from each other most of the day, so he knew they wouldn't last very much longer. Even though the Doctor had an unbelievable refractory period and could also last for hours at a time, this was not one of those times.

The Doctor stared up at his gorgeous Jack as he thrust harder and deeper inside him and as he pumped his aching cock, he pushed his hips one final time up off the cushions and squeezed Jack's cock just as the head slammed up against his prostate. He smiled smugly when Jack's eyes flew open at the sudden action.

Jack couldn't believe the little trick the Doctor pulled off just then as he squeezed his cock tighter inside his arse when he thrust up against his prostate a few times, and he cried out the Doctor's name as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. He moved his thumb over the head of the Doctor's weeping cock and coaxed out some of that sweet honey pre-cum and smiled smugly when his pretty Time Lord also erupted inside his pumping hand.

The Doctor's eyes closed as he arched his back and climaxed inside Jack's pumping hand and then the two of them crashed down on the settee, both of them panting and gasping and clinging to one another in the afterglow of their intense love making. They lay in companionable silence for several minutes, as a thick blue eider down suddenly covered their bodies, and the Doctor sent the TARDIS a telepathic thank you for her kindness. He snuggled his body closer against Jack's warm human body as they waited until their hearts calmed down and they caught their collective breaths again, and he was the first to break that companionable silence.

'Mm, Jack, that was perhaps the most intense session we have had yet, eh? You really are an insatiable lover, and I wouldn't have it any other way,' the Doctor murmured against Jack's chest as his lover moved their bodies so they were laying side by side on the settee now.

'Hmm, thanks, Doc, but you had a lot to do with that this time, when you asked me to shag your gorgeous arse senseless into the soft cushions of this settee,' Jack teased, as he kissed the Doctor's still swollen lips tenderly and chuckled against them at his lover's appalled expression, which soon turned into a cheeky grin. He moved again so he could stare into those gorgeous big brown puppy dog eyes once again, he could get lost in those ancient eyes, but he loved gazing into them as often as he could.

'Yep, I certainly did, Jack Harkness, but again, that's what you do to me, you brilliant human. I love you, very much, and I hope you enjoyed your special Valentine's Day,' the Doctor mused, as he nuzzled against Jack's neck and placed soft butterfly kisses to his neck and collarbone and then his lips.

'Yes, I most certainly did, thank you. I love you too, my amazing Time Lord, my Doctor. We have forever now, that's what you and I will always have, Doc,' Jack remarked, as he moved them both so they were sitting up against the back of the settee, with the Doctor's body cradled in his arms in front of him and the eider down still wrapped around their naked bodies. He reached down for their glasses of wine and handed one to the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled in amusement when Jack moved them to sit up against the settee again, but he took up his glass of wine and clinked it against Jack's, and repeated the toast back to his lover, 'Here's to forever being spent with you, Jack. I look forward to every second of it.'

They clinked both of their glasses again and then took large sips from them, as they finished off the sweet wine. Jack placed their empty glasses on the floor beside the settee again, and for the rest of the evening they stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms, and stared up at the star field from Jack's planet. To their complete and utter surprise, and the Doctor's shock, the TARDIS changed the settings and brought up the beautiful binary star system of the Constellation of Kasterborous, which was the star field surrounding the Doctor's Home Planet of Gallifrey.

The Doctor blinked away the tears in his eyes as he clung tighter to Jack and once again sent her a telepathic thank you. He couldn't find the words to speak at that moment, and Jack felt his pain as he wrapped his arms tighter around the Doctor's slim body and sang the songs of his home planet to his lover to keep him calm. He was pleased when he felt the tenseness leave the Doctor's body as he just sagged against him, and for the rest of the evening, the TARDIS interchanged the star field settings between Jack and the Doctor's planets. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms on the comfortable settee and she kept the lights dimmed and made sure to keep them the fire crackling in the fireplace to keep them warm. They were both happy and sated and so much in love, and now they had each other, neither of them would ever be alone.


End file.
